


An Adopted Family Christmas

by Ultra



Series: A Family Christmas [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Team as Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica's POV of a special Christmas with her family and friends. Post Season 3, and Logan & Veronica are back together. Pure Christmas family and friendship fluff, with sweet LoVe too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adopted Family Christmas

It wasn’t exactly how I planned to spend Christmas, not this one or any other. Me and my dad did our own thing, just the two of us, and it worked. The fact Logan would be joining us was pretty much a given, and a welcome gift for me.

It hadn’t taken long for the whole Piz and me thing to fall apart. At the end of the day, I’d been looking for nice and dependable and that’s what I got, but it wasn’t what I wanted or needed. It was always going to be Logan and me in the end, and before Freshman year was even out, we were back together.

November brought a simple Thanksgiving for me, Dad, and Logan. Everyone headed home to family, and my boyfriend became a part of mine. Mac and Wallace were with their folks, and Dick insisted he was ‘cool’. He didn’t explain any further and the reason soon became clear when I drove back to the hotel with Logan and found his friend passed out on the couch, surrounded by empty cans and bottles. Maybe Dick Casablancas wasn’t my favourite person in the world, far from it, but there was no way I was going to let another human being spend the holidays alone.

Before we knew it, Dick was a part of the family and the four of us were set to spend Christmas together. The guys came over Christmas Eve, camped out in the living room, and in the morning it was actually nice to wake up knowing I had a family to surround me, however odd the set up might be. Dad took it all in his stride. He made a passing comment about taking in waifs and strays but it was all in good humour, as things often are with him.

“I don’t know what you boys usually do food-wise, but us Mars do turkey and the full works at around three,” he told them as we sat amongst a pile of gift wrap and ribbon, admiring our new possessions.

“Sounds great,” Logan nodded his approval and Dick made some kind of sound that I think was positive, though it was hard to tell, he was just so engrossed in his latest hand-held video game.

“Why does he do that?” I had to ask as I watched him bobbing up and down each time he pressed the key that made the character jump. “Does he actually think he’s helping the guy get higher?”

“Possibly, yes,” Logan agreed, smiling as widely as I was with amusement.

Honestly, it was so great to have something to smile about these days. We’d all been through a lot, and not just this year, but the last few. High school, college, the general day to day of it all was easy compared to the major events that had rocked each one of our lives. Now I had no mother, Logan had no parents at all, and Dick had lost a brother, as well as having a father in jail and a mom that just didn’t care. We really were looking more like an orphanage than anything else right now, but I’m getting off topic...

I was just telling the guys we really needed to clean up some, when there was a knock on our door. It seemed weird when all the people we were expecting were already in the room, and it showed in the way we all looked at each other for a moment.

“Um... I’ll get that,” I said as I moved out from under Logan’s arm and scrambled up from the floor.

It was kind of a shock to find the unlikely pairing of Wallace and Weevil on my doorstep, but as always I recovered fast from the surprise.

“You know you actually have to start singing the carol before I pay you, right?”

Out came my festive quip, lightening fast as ever, and at least managed to raise a smile on my biker friends face. Shame the same couldn’t be said for my BFF.

“Yeah, I don’t think your boy here is much in a singing mood,” said Weevil, serious in a second. “I found him headed this way on foot, lookin’ none too happy.”

“Wallace?” I looked from one friend to the other with genuine concern, and waited for the explanation that came fast enough.

“My Mom’s new guy and me? We got different ideas about Christmas traditions,” he said looking annoyed. “I had to get out of there a while and fast before I made things worse.”

I nodded that I understood. Wallace had mentioned more than once that he and his potential step-daddy didn’t get along so well, plus I knew that the last thing he would want was to spoil such a supposedly happy day for his little brother or his mom. I let him inside and heard him start talking to Logan and Dick. They made friends much more easily than I ever thought they could. It was about time I had at least one stroke of luck in my life.

“You coming in too?” I offered Weevil but he just did that eyes-to-the-ground, shifting-awkwardly thing that he does when he gets that fish-out-of-water feeling and shook his head.

“Nah, I don’t wanna bust in on your family thing,” he waved a hand on a vague gesture and never looked cuter for a guy in leather with tattoos, of course I never tell him that.

“Hey, do you not like to call me ‘sista’ from time to time?” I said being deliberately OTT and obnoxious as I grinned at him. “Does this not make us family?”

“Sweetheart!” my Dad yelled loud enough for Weevil and possibly the whole street to hear. “Tell Eli if he doesn’t come inside and prepare to eat some of this delicious dinner, I’m going to have to arrest him for... something!” he said vaguely, making us both chuckle.

I shot Weevil a questioning look and he sighed in that way he does when he’s pretending he’s making an effort.

“Fine, I’ll stay a while,” he rolled his eyes as I let him inside. “Who am I to argue with the Sheriff?” he smirked some, and though Logan and Dick looked underwhelmed by the sight of the biker I alone called a friend, I’m pretty sure the look I shot them must’ve been enough as my dear boyfriend got to his feet and offered a friendly hand.

“Merry Christmas, man,” he said, as the pair shook on the sentiment, burying a long visible hatchet, and for once not in each others backs!

“Hey, Mars!” said Dick, suddenly overly smiley, which made me pretty sure he’d got to the liquor cabinet when my Dad’s back was turned. “You notice where you’re standin’?” he grinned too wide as he rushed over and threw an arm around my shoulders, encouraging me to look up.

Yep, you guessed it, there was mistletoe in his other hand, held above our heads. I had kinda hoped my ‘help me’ expression in the direction of my over-protective boyfriend would get me out of this, but to no avail, as I felt a big wet surfer-dude kiss get planted on my cheek. You wanna know what my reaction was? True to Christmas spirit, I laughed. Yup, no knees in the groin, no karate chop or piano wire, just a polite laugh and a playful shove. I do believe I am growing as a person.

Anyway, I was just admiring the view in my apartment, a real Christmas family scene in the weirdest way. Weevil was in the kitchen preparing to help my Dad with the food, whilst Wallace helped tidy up the mass of gift wrap all over the floor; Dick was trying to set up a new video game on the TV and Logan alternated between wanting to help him and feeling he ought to talk to Wallace. A father, three brother-types, and a boyfriend - all good, except I was missing my best sister! That was all it took to remind me that I was supposed to call Mac this morning. She should be in Wisconsin by now with the grandparents, having not quite the time of her life. I got all the way to my bedroom without my absence being noticed, a minor miracle given all the company we now had. I found my cell, I dialled the number, I waited... and then I frowned. You know that famous movie quote, 'the call is coming from inside the house'? Well, this call was being made in the house and somehow ringing there too. If not in the house at least very close by, and as I moved back towards the living room, I realised why.

“Hey, Veronica,” said my best girl-friend, pointlessly answering her cell just the moment we came face to face with each other.

“Hey, yourself,” I smiled in response, as Logan helped pull a suitcase over the threshold. “Y'know the reception from Wisconsin is really, really good” I over-emphasised, before hanging up the phone and reaching to give Mac a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Would you believe I missed the plane... twice?” she explained, looking embarrassed by the whole thing. “I worked so late, by the time I got to the airport, the plane was gone,” she went on, as she pulled off her gloves and hat, shaking out her hair. “They moved me to the next flight but then I kinda fell asleep in the departure lounge,” she said, looking as if she felt so dumb, especially when we all tried not to laugh.

“Oh, Mac,” I said with a giggle I could barely hold in, as I put an arm around her and brought her over to sit on the couch. “It’s cool, you can stay here as long as you want. In fact, it’s kind of perfect that you’re here, since everybody else already is.”

“I don’t wanna impose,” she was apologising before I could hardly finish my invitation, but apparently Dick wouldn’t hear it anymore than I would.

“Mac, Mr Mars and Weevil are cooking like a Christmas food mountain!” he told her, though his eyes never left the TV screen and his thumbs continued to hammer at the console in his hands. “Always room for one more at the Mars house, right, V?” he said, bumping my knee with his elbow.

“Surprisingly, Dick is right,” I chuckled

What else could I do?

* * *

Today was turning out to be maybe the best Christmas I’d had in years. I remember a couple back before my mom left, before Lilly died, that were really good, but this was definitely specialm I thought as I washed my hands and stared at my own smile in the bathroom mirror. All the people I loved who could possibly be here were here and there was no way I would ever ask for any more.

Still, it seemed like I was going to get it as I came out of the bathroom and an arm around my waist dragged me into my own room, shutting the door behind us.

“Logan, dinner is almost ready, and I have to drag Mac and Dick off the games console before then,” I complained half-heartedly as he held me close and planted kisses on my face and neck. “Now is not the best time for a make-out.”

“Well, that’s just nonsense,” he said matter of factly as he pulled away to look me in the eye. “Any time is make-out time, but that’s actually not why we’re here,” he said with a look that made me suspicious, but at least in a happy way, especially when his hand went to his pocket and out came a little box with a big bow on top. “There was one present that didn’t quite make it under the tree...” he smiled as he held out the overly decorated gift to me.

“Another bow?!” I gasped, “You know me too well!”

Yeah, it’s a dumb joke, but the moment got a little too intense for me. Resorting to humour always worked for me in the past, so why change the habit of a life time?

“How’d I end up with such a smartass?” Logan rolled his eyes, I was certain of it, but honestly I wasn’t really paying attention, just unwrapping what I guessed was a special gift in the box he’d handed me.

Special didn’t even begin to cover it. I expected some earrings, maybe a pendant, but this was a ring. Before you all get over excited, no, it wasn’t an engagement ring, and honestly I’m glad. After all the ups and downs, and twists and turns me and Logan had been through, I did not want a proposal to throw me for a loop. Still, this was the most beautiful ring, studded all around with tiny different coloured stones.

“Wow, this is just...” was pretty much all I could say, which seemed to amuse my boyfriend - I guess its weird for him to see me speechless.

“It’s an eternity ring, Veronica,” Logan explained, taking the box from my visibly shaking hands and pulling out the ring to show me. “After everything we’ve been through; Parker, Piz, the Russian Mob on our backs” he shook his head. “We made it, Ronnie, we’re still together, and I always want it to be that way... eternally,” he said, as cute and romantic as he’d ever been as he slid that ring on my finger.

I’m not the type of girl to just break down and cry but, my God, I was fighting the urge right then. It was the most beautiful ring, the most beautiful moment, and truly the best gift I’d ever been given.

“So what do you say, Mars?” he asked with a smirk, reaching out a hand to my face and wiping away a tear I barely knew was escaping til it was gone. “Think you can stand having me around forever?”

“I was hoping you’d stay longer than that,” I told him, not sure how or why my voice had dropped to a whisper but not caring either when he leant in and kissed me.

Wallace tapping on the door and telling us it was time to eat kind of ruined the moment, but I could deal. I promised to thank Logan properly later, and we both knew what that meant. C’mon, like he didn’t deserve it after that speech and that gift? The best part was knowing he meant the words he said and the promise he made. The crazy idiot really did want to be with me forever. Our relationship really was epic like he’d told me once upon a time, back in the days when such a happy day as this seemed a million miles away.

So we all sat down to eat; me, my proud father, my loving boyfriend, and four friends that by now meant as much to me as any siblings ever could. We probably would’ve looked very strange to anybody who saw us, an odd mixture of an outcast, two geeks, two rich boys, and a biker, plus my father. Still we were happy enough all together and that’s what really mattered.

“I’d like to make a toast,” said Dad, all out of the blue, still we all stopped talking and eating for a moment and raised our various glasses around the table. “To my kids” he smiled. “Even though you’re not all technically mine, and I guess you’re not so much kids anymore,” he rolled his eyes as we all chuckled at his jokey phrasing. “I couldn’t be more proud of you all if you were mine, so here’s to you.”

“And to the best father figure a bunch of unruly kids like us could have,” said Logan right away, taking both me and my dad by surprise. “Here’s to you, sir,” he added with a grin as the rest of us agreed whole-heartedly with the sentiment.

Another perfect moment on that perfect Christmas Day, I honestly couldn’t have wished for anything better.

Yes, Veronica, there is a Santa Claus.


End file.
